


Untitled Vignette

by Missy



Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fame hound meets another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Vignette

“Hey!”

There was a girl with dark hair and dark eyes watching Zach intently, “Yo, what up?”

“Is that a camera?” her eyes widened. “Oh my god! It’s a camera!” She grinned and twirled around and around, her outfit sparkling and her hair glistening with sweat. She spun about until she fell upon her ass, dizzily.

“Woah! You okay, chick?”

She nodded her head rapidly. “Sorry, sometimes I get really dizzy if I don’t watch my feet.” Gibbering, she continued, “are you a star? I want to be a star sooo bad!” she whined. “I want to be on the internet.”

“Darling, anybody can be on the internet,” he said, in an expansive, patient tone. “You just need a webcam.”

She whined. “But I want to be on the internet with you! I used to be a star!”

“Oh – OH! I remember you! You used to be on ECW! Hey! What happened to you?”

She sighed, very expectantly. “I got too big for tv.”

She eyeballed him, waiting for him to say something offensive, but he added nothing. “Woo woo woo,” he declared, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Can you help me get on TV? Huh? Pleeease?” she whined.

“I’ll see what I can do for you, Little Brosket!” He patted her atop the hair. “Just give me

She whined out loud and kicked away her heels. “I’ve already waited for sooooo long!”

“You only have to wait one more second, I promise.” He pecked her on the cheek and walked away.

Dawn giggled, rubbing her cheek. “Woo woo woo…”


End file.
